


Last Christmas

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is specially written for the Philinda 24 Kisses event. I was super excited and honored when I found out that I would be writing for this event, and can’t wait for all of you to read this! ming-nasty, thank you for being my encouragement when I needed to really haul ass and write! Without further ado, here is the fluffy Philinda fanfic ‘Last Christmas’. This fic is an AU where Hydra is no longer a problem and the whole family is able to take time off of saving the world and spend the entire Christmas day together. Melinda btw is a lot looser in this fic due to the fact that she has had more time to open up again from the time the TV show has her. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

Staring out at the little family he had built around him, Phil marveled at the fluidity and ease that came with trusting the people around you. He stood in the kitchen that overlooked the living area where Skye was currently being chased around the huge Christmas tree that was placed in the middle of the room by an extremely enthused Antoine armed with what looked like an ornament hook. Looking closely, Phil could identify an object in Skye’s hand that could only be a red bauble. The two came to an abrupt stop with Antoine in front of Skye as they challenged each other with their eyes. Antoine attempted to grab the ornament out of her hand, but Skye quickly pulled it back and squealed when he stuck the hook into his pocket, swiftly grabbing and swinging her over his shoulder. He finally plucked the object from Skye’s grasp. She gave up and discontinued her struggle of wriggling out of his grip with a frustrated grunt. He laughed and gently set her down. Phil was about to look away when Skye gave a solid punch to Antoine’s stomach. He immediately doubled over and coughed. Skye smiled and so did Phil, “That’s my girl,” he muttered.

He shifted his gaze to Fitz and Simmons. They were focused on arranging the ornaments perfectly down to the nearest centimeter. Phil rolled his eyes. He could overhear their jabs at one another.

“Fitz, the light won’t reflect off this one unless you align it this way on this branch.”

“Oh, please, Jemma, you are the biochemist here. What would you know about the alignment of the ornament to catch the correct amount of sunlight?”

Jemma then took hold of the object they were fighting over, and shook it in front of Leo’s face for emphasis before continuing.

“You must take into account the fluorescent lights that will most likely be on as well as…”

Wow. That conversation got boring quickly.

_Kids._

Bobbi and Hunter were on the other side of the tree placing the bows in moderation. Usually, they would be fighting over the arrangement of them like FitzSimmons without all the reasonable science talk, but this morning, they were very mellow. It was a little unsettling. They talked in hushed voices like gossiping schoolgirls. Wait, Bobbi just _laughed._ Hunter made her _laugh_. What has this world become?

_That’s a good thing. It’s nice to not hear them bickering about each other all the time._

Phil couldn’t hide the beaming smile that graced his features in this moment. He stepped down from the slightly raised floor of the kitchen and made his way to the living area to join the kids. As a reaction to his arrival, Skye turned away from Antoine to face Phil.

“Hey! What were doing up there in the kitchen? _Spying_ on us. _Monitoring_ us to make sure we don’t mess up the tree?” Skye said accusingly with a grin plastered to her face and her arms crossed.

“Actually, I was admiring all of you,” Phil replied with that stupid smirk he couldn’t get rid of.

At that, Skye’s eyes widened a bit, “Oh,” she angled herself to see the others around her, “Yeah, we’re pretty admirable, aren’t we?”

She faced Phil once more, sporting a similar smirk to his on her own face. The others paid no attention to the two until Skye questioned, “Where’s your other half?”

“Hmm?” Phil returned.

“May, where’s May?” Skye clarified.

Phil surveyed the room and focused back on Skye with an inquisitive look. “I don’t-”

“Her room maybe?” Bobbi supplied.

Phil nodded in agreement, “I’ll go find her.”

They all returned the nod and went back to doing what they were before. Antoine and Skye continued to fight over who got to hang which bauble, FitzSimmons kept debating whether or not the placement of an ornament would “benefit the tree” best, and Bobbi and Hunter continued to hang the bows around the tree. Soon, it would be all decorated. Phil knew that, though she would never share it, May loved to adore the children just as much as he did. She’s missing out.

Silently, Phil made his way up the solid wood stairs toward the room he and May shared. Just as he was about to knock, he heard soft voices float in the air to his ears. He stood outside the door and listened.

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, “I love you”_

_I meant it_

No. Way. He continued to push his ear in the door.

_If you kissed me now_

_I know you’d fool me again_

Was he really the only one hearing this?

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away_

He could hear her voice softly singing along with the music playing from what he could only guess was the CD player they had laying around somewhere in the room.

_To save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

His May. Was singing. A song. And he kind of liked it.

Suddenly, another voice rang out from downstairs.

“What are you two doing up there!? Actually, on second thought, please don’t answer that.”

Oh, no. Cover blown. Cover blown! COVER BLOWN!

_Really Skye?_

Nearly immediately after Skye spoke, the music was off, and May’s voice was silent.

_Act cool. Act cool -_

The door swung open and Phil’s face was so utterly filled with shock, his clothes were wrinkled, he was still hunched over slightly, and he had a small look of guilt in his eyes when they met hers. She had her death glare pointed at him.

“How long have you been there?” she spoke slowly at a lower octave than normal.

Abruptly, it struck him: He needn’t be embarrassed. May was the one who had gotten caught singing along to a Christmas song. Phil stood up straighter with a genuinely loving smile on his features.

“You’re the super spy, you should know.”

Her glare intensified, but she was blinking profusely which was one of her only tells. He caught her off-guard, and that was something to be proud of. So, as her resolve was slipping, his grew stronger. They were still situated with May being in the doorway, the door slightly ajar behind her and Phil in front of her. A silence ensued until he broke it, “I was there long enough to find out that you love to sing,” he teased.

Her jaw was set, “I do not love to sing-”

“Oh, I beg to differ-”

She gave him a look that said, “Oh, go on. Let’s see how long you have before your tongue is removed,” so that boy shut his mouth.

He waited for a moment before pursuing to get more information out of her, “How long-”

“Can you just-”

She pressed her lips against his causing both of their eyes to close instinctively. Her hand found it’s way to the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to her while her other hand made its way to the opposite side of his head.

_Shut up._

He pulled her even closer to him by fixing his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss with a simple trace of her upper lip with his tongue. She allowed the entrance and so the dance between their tongues began. It came so naturally to them. Gently, she nibbled his lower lip and he hummed with approval. Finally, when the need for air was too great to battle, they separated, their foreheads still touching.

“I’m still not letting go of the fact that you sing,” Phil breathed.

Melinda rolled her eyes and removed her forehead from his, “I know.”

He opened his mouth to say something more when-

“Shut up.”

 _No_.

“You know very well that there is probably only one way to shut me up.”

That earned him yet another eye roll. They were hip-to-hip and her hands were still wrapped behind the nape of his neck while his were encircled around her waist. Melinda unravelled herself from him and took his hand within her own, leading him toward the stairs.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

_So that’s how it’s gonna be?_

He allowed her to drag him down the stairs where they were greeted by an intense rock-paper-scissors battle between Skye and Fitz.

“Whoever loses this will have to go upstairs and find out what Mom and Dad are doing,” Skye stated.

She and Fitz were in position with their hands out in front of them and their knees bent when they noticed Melinda and Phil descending the stairs. They quickly changed their positions, struggling to make it appear natural. Melinda’s eyebrow rose. The others were wearing grins on their faces despite the guilty looks Fitz and Skye had on theirs.

“We-we uh-we we were just practicing our-” Fitz began.

“Our proper stance techniques!”

Melinda nodded thoughtfully, “Well, if that’s true, then you’re still out of balance.”

She walked away from Phil and towards the two, demonstrating a much more solid stance with both her hands out in front of her and her whole body crouched.

She focused her gaze on the two and said, “Like this.”

She then straightened and nodded for them to try. Everyone else snickered while May insisted and watched with amusement in her eyes when the two slowly attempted to imitate the position she demonstrated. Skye’s wasn’t too bad, but Fitz - Melinda allowed them to resume their original positions, and began walking toward the tree. Everyone began to crowd Fitz and Skye, making fun of them and laughing while Skye crossed her arms and nodded mockingly and Fitz looked down at the ground, completely embarrassed.

Melinda looked thoughtfully up at the tree. It was beautiful, covered thoroughly with different colored baubles, bows, and lights. There was even a skirt around the base of the tree, but after realizing something, May frowned.

“Where is the star?” she asked when Phil approached her from behind.

“They were waiting for you to place it at the top,” it was his turn to frown, “What were you doing upstairs anyway?”

May glanced to the space around them, cataloguing where everyone was before speaking, “I was working on a surprise-”

“You’re singing ‘Last Christmas’-”

“No, I am,” she looked around again. The kids were still preoccupied with each other to notice them, “I am not singing anything. I had a gift I had to make sure was perfect before showing it to all of you.”

His eyes brightened.

“When do we get to see it?”

“Christmas Day,” she grinned wickedly at him.

“You,” he began before placing a light kiss on her lips, “are a tease.”

He would have questioned her further, but the children were beginning to come nearer to them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind which allowed May to rest her head on his shoulder. She had a beautiful smile lighting up her face that grew even wider when he lightly kissed her cheek. Just then, Skye came into view with the star in hand on Melinda’s left side. She moved her head away from Phil’s shoulder to face the younger woman before her and allowed her smile to fade a bit.

“Hey, since you’re down here now, do you want to help put the star on the top of the tree?”

Skye’s eyes were hopeful.

“Is this your first real Christmas, Skye?” Melinda inquired.

Skye shrugged her shoulders and looked away, “Yeah, but I know it’s going to be a great first Christmas because I have everyone I care about here with me,” she brought her gaze back to Melinda with a grin on her face, “What else can I ask for?”

Melinda turned her head to look at Phil when she replied, “You make a good point.”

He gazed back down to her and placed his lips over hers sweetly. Skye began to rock on her heels and look everywhere but in front of her.

_This turned awkward really fast._

Only when they broke apart did Skye look at them once more. Holding up the star toward Melinda, she smirked once more and pointed to the tree. Melinda’s lips curved upward as she shook her head.

“You do it. You deserve it.”

Skye’s eyes lit up when she chuckled.

“This seems so childish for me to be so happy about something as simple as placing an ornament on a tree.”

Melinda removed Phil’s hands from her waist gently and walked toward Skye to reassuringly run her hands along her shoulders.

“It’s not childish.”

She was about to retrieve a chair for the younger woman to stand on and put it on the tree top when Skye embraced her in a desperate hug, star still in hand. Melinda let out a gentle ‘oomph’, but then quickly recovered while slowly wrapping her arms back around the girl in front of her. Skye began to tremble, so May did what came naturally: she rubbed the back of Skye’s head and rested her own above it. It was hesitant, but it happened nonetheless. Phil just beamed at the two, appreciating that someone had finally loved May for who she was and grateful that May allowed someone to love her in return. Skye finally pulled away but held one of May’s hands in the one free hand she had, “You’ve changed a lot since we met,” she quickly added, “Not in a bad way! In a good way. In a really, really good way.”

“And so have you,” May replied with the same admiration Skye possessed in her eyes, “Come on. There’s a tree awaiting your _gracious_ presence.”

Everyone quieted at this point to watch the star be situated. Hunter tried to whisper something into Bobbi’s ear, but she shushed him, pointing to the tree. Fitz and Simmons were standing next to each other, no doubt calculating all the risks Skye was taking by using a chair to stand on and reach the top of the tree while figuring out which angle suited the star best. Phil resumed his position behind Melinda, hands wrapped around her waist.

Using the nearby chair May was going to grab, Skye climbed onto it and firmly placed the star where it was meant to be. It completed the tree. It was somewhat communal in the way that everyone stood in silence, absorbing the fact that they were a family, regardless of the origins of their bloodlines. Melinda had her head resting on Phil’s shoulder again, and he whispered in her ear, “Is this Christmas going to be better than last?”

She tilted her head up further so that her lips were right by his ear and replied, “Definitely.”

He moved his head slightly to align their lips before pressing them together. They could feel the gaze of the entire team focused on them, but it didn’t matter. It was just them in that moment. This Christmas, Melinda May gave her heart to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Too cheesy? Ehhhh, whatever. It’s fluffy! I feel like we all could use more of the fluff! I actually had a mini fangirl attack while I was writing this. Is that bad? xD Well, I hope you loved reading it just as much as I loved writing it! Writing for 4 hours to finish this was so worth it!


End file.
